Tentative Steps
by The Puppeteer
Summary: Request 2: Gen friendship fic with Teyla and Elizabeth.


Title: Tentative Steps

Author: The Puppeteer

Rating: G

Spoilers: Everything up to S2.

Summary: Request 2: Gen - friendship fic with Teyla and Elizabeth.

Challenge: Teyla Ficathon 2006 — by Tielan.

At the moment I am tied at a conference meeting to go over the latest mission and averted crisis that we have overcome. The planet itself was a frozen tundra, which is extremely rare based on my past trade experiences through the ring of the ancestors. The mission was futile at best, mainly because of the weather there was no obvious living species, so therefore human life was also non-existent, to call on an alliance.

Luckily, the meeting is coming to an end, which I have been longing for. I wish to bathe amongst my scented herbs, of nitidum and cinna. I had worried…

Dr. Weir interrupts my straying thoughts, as she states, "Okay. Thanks for the update." Her customary smile over takes her face as she looks at each one of us. "We're done here, and don't forget to get that outline to me by the end of the week Colonel."

I release a low sigh as I rise to escape, thoughts of candlelight and spice dancing in my thoughts. Just as I reach the door, ready to make a quick run to my room. I hear, "Teyla…may I have a word with you?"

It is not unusual for me to speak to Dr. Weir, but it does give me a bit of a surprise when she addressed me. We had never had a chance to get to know one another from leader to leader and as negotiators and diplomats, let alone as possible companions or friends. It is no one persons fault, but I have at times made an attempt, but she had seemed less responsive.

Uncertainty clear in my tone and mannerism, I ask tentatively, "Yes, Dr. Weir?"

I notice her shifting with a wavering smile evident, she says softly, "I apologize for interrupting your night further. I realize that you must be tired, but I wanted to ask you a question…"

"No, no, you have not interrupted anything. Not anything that could not wait." The lie slips from me easily, even though I send a silent prayer to the gods of fatigue to allow me to enjoy and complete my bath.

She continues, her tone getting quieter, "For the past 2 years that you have been here, I know that Colonel Sheppard has put you and Ronon in charge of training defense moves, to those interested."

I am still unsure of where this topic is going, but it has piqued my interest. "Yes, this is true."

"Well, I have attended a few of the training sessions. Unfortunately, I have only seen Ronon teaching; which makes me very nervous, to say the least."

Finally seeing the direction of the topic, I smile widely very excited by the thought that Dr. Weir may be interested in learning our cultural traditions. Contrary to popular belief, what has been labeled as defense arts by outsiders; has a completely different history and motivation. It originated from as a mating ritual. A man would have to battle the mate of choice, and if he were to win, he would be worthy of her hand. Although, we now use it in training, the women of my culture are trained as early as the age of five in stave fighting. The stave fighting of the Satedan people, is a bit different in technique but similar purpose; attack and defend.

"Yes, that is true. Ronon can be very brutal, which can make a person apprehensive. But if you are interested, I am sure he will be very gentle, since you are a beginner."

"As a matter of fact, because of my schedule, I haven't had the chance to see you train. But I know you have been giving Colonel Sheppard, private lessons. I wanted to ask you if you would train me… That is, if you have the time."

Now, I am extremely excited. It is so inspiring to see another woman participate in my culture, without making it a scientific study to be scrutinized and compared. Rather focusing on the spiritual and physical connection that it is. I feel we may be able to build that bond I have so longed to forge with her. It has been rather lonely being away from my people and the women of my culture.

"If that is what you wish. I would be glad to train you, at a time that would work for you. If you would come by the gym about sunrise tomorrow, we can begin a light training with stretch and meditation techniques. As well as set up a schedule?"

"Six would be perfect. Is there anything in particular I need?" she asked grinning.

Responding in like, I say quietly, "No, just yourself and very light clothing. You will need to feel as comfortable as possible."

"Oh, that doesn't sound promising." She says still grinning.

"Thank you for considering me as your trainer, Dr. Weir. I am very flattered." As I turn away, I walk towards the door once again. But as I was about to leave, I hear her hesitant voice call out to my name.

"It's not Dr. Weir, Teyla. It's, Elisabeth." She smiles at me with a welcoming smile.

I am sure I have the largest grin on my face, with a quiet laugh I say, "Tomorrow morning, Elisabeth." With that, and with the fatigue gone, I think to myself that coming to Atlantis was a good decision.

Done!

Note: Nitidum is Jasmine and Cinna is Cinnamon.


End file.
